


Said the Spider to the Fly

by lashworthe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, bottom!tony, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostironfest Prompt 33: Tony and Loki flirting shamelessly while battling each other.</p><p>The flirting leads to more activities and some fun to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said the Spider to the Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"You keep going after my tower and I'll start thinking you just want to see me more often hot shot." Tony called as he burst out of the tower and slammed into the sleek shape of the god of mischief currently smashing through the S of the STARK sign atop his newly remodeled tower.

"Well, such an atrocious tower does warrant frequent redecoration." Loki responded, a blast of green crashed into Tony and sent him toppling backwards.

"All this cause you don't like my paint job." Tony blasted upwards as Loki's staff slammed towards his head.

The staff crashed into the edge of the building, splintering the metal as Tony laughed, "Getting a little slow there reindeer games."

"Or getting you right where I want you." Loki's voice was suddenly above Tony, and Tony barely managed to swerve out of the way of the next blast of bright green energy though the staff cracked against his side and sent him off course and breaking through the over-sized glass windows and slamming into his newly renovated penthouse living room.

Loki jumped in after Tony, but the human slid away, tucking away out of sight.

 "You know, you never did hold up your promise of a drink." Loki chided, looking around to try to spot the man of iron.

"Oh, where are my manners then?" Tony leapt over the bar where he was hiding and slammed the bottle of wine in his hand over Loki's head. Red wine and shards of glass poured down over Loki's head and drenched his armor. He gaped at Tony for just an instant before vanishing from sight leaving just a wine stain on the floor.

Tony let out a long breath, and relaxed marginally when Jarvis alerted to a cold energy forming behind him. Ducking low he just barely missed the shard of ice flying past and slamming into the bar.

"Aw back so soon? I missed you too honey bunch." Tony rolled to his feet, targets locking on the wine-drenched god in front of him.

 "Oh yes, I am so oh so fond of you Stark." Loki swung the staff again and Tony easily blocked it.

"Aw, I've graduated from man of iron? We must be getting serious now." Tony fired his repulsor, and Loki slid backwards from the force, before jumping forward and knocking Tony to the ground, pinning him against the thick shag carpet.

"Oh we are getting very serious now." Loki purred, holding Tony down.

Tony froze, did Loki just PURR at him? "Hey there uh hot stuff.... think this might be moving a little fast for me."

He grunted as ice rolled over his left hand, freezing that section of the suit but he used his right hand's repulsor to slam into Loki and knock him backwards.

The god laughed, "What is the matter? Cannot take the game when the prospect becomes suddenly real?"

Tony hesitated, licking his lips, "Babe, I can play any game you want to play."

Loki smiled, all teeth and bite, “Will you walk into my parlour?” said the Spider to the Fly...That is a poem from your realm is it not?"

"Not bad, had some time to read before busting out of your Asgardian jell cell?"

"Do you want to come play in my parlor little fly?" Loki adjusted the staff in his hands.

Tony sat up, opening his mouth to answer when a familiar red, white and blue shield slammed into Loki's chest and knocked him backwards.

The god stumbled, glaring as a helicopter roared into sight, and Captain America leapt into the penthouse, rolling across the floor.

Loki looked at Tony before the god's image faded to a dull gold then vanished.

"Tony! You ok?" Steve rushed to his friend's side, helping get him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had it totally under control." Tony brushed him aside.

Steve looked around as the lights hung by nearly severed cables overhead and sparks flew out from the walls around them. "Uh-huh. I can see that."

Tony lifted up his face plate and gave a smile, "Come on, I can handle him."

Steve ignored his response, "Why does he keep attacking your tower?" he asked.

"Oh you know, old times sake. Wanting to relive the first time we beat him to kingdom come." Tony rolled his shoulders, and shook his hand trying to free the ice from the metal but it stubbornly clung.

"Somehow I doubt that." Steve frowned, "He's up to something."

"It's Loki. When is he not up to something?" Tony shook his head, "Look. Thanks for flying out here, but it's under control."

"I'd at least like you to come and talk to the director."

"And tell him what?" Tony sighed, "Look Steve, thanks for your help. Seriously, but what am I gonna tell the director? 'Oh hey, yeah, Loki was here. Don't know why, but yeah. He broke some stuff.' What good does that do anything?"

Steve sighed, crossing his arms, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine Steve. Scout's honor." Tony offered a grin.

"Send the information you have to Shield?"

Tony nodded, "Aye, aye captain!" He gave a mock salute.

Steve smiled despite himself and shook his head. "Alright, just be careful. That's the third time Loki's attacked your tower."

"Yeah I know. I'm sure we'll figure out what his little scheme is soon enough." Tony rolled his shoulders, finally getting the suit to slide from his body though the frozen metal hand lingered and had to be pried off.

"Stay safe." He patted Tony's shoulder before motioning to the helicopter. He grabbed his shield and made the leap back onto the railings of the chopper. He climbed back into the chopper and it slowly faded into a black spot against the sky.

Tony looked around the busted up penthouse and sighed, "Pepper's gonna kill me." He groaned, "Dum-E! Get to work cleaning this up."

As he left the robot to get to work cleaning up the broken glass and piles, he grabbed his things and headed down for the lab, "Jarvis, get all the footage with Loki ready and sent over to our lovely friends at Shield."

"Yes sir." The screens around Tony sprang to life and Tony watched as all the footage of Loki played at triple speed. He saw the god first appear, floating above the tower then slowly dropping down to the balcony. He stood there, just watching for several long minutes. "What the hell are you watching?" Tony frowned.

"Jarvis... play interior video of wherever Loki's looking."

"Yes sir. Playing master bedroom video at 1800 hours."

"Master bedroom?" Tony frowned as the video starting up with Tony striding buck-naked across the room, humming and stretching as he pondered over which t-shirt was the least dirty.

 "That fucking peeping tom!" Tony slammed his fist on the desk. "Cut that part of the video footage sending to Shield."

"Yes sir."

Tony leaned back in his chair, "Holy shit." He shook his head; that had to be wrong. There was no way that Loki had been sitting out there watching Tony. He'd been plotting his means of attack or something, not spying on Tony.

He pushed away from the computer, "Shower. Shower and bed. I'm starting to get loopy ideas." He shook his head, and went back upstairs, pausing in front of the bedroom windows, "Jarvis shut the blinds."

"Of course sir." The dark panels slid across the large windows and the room darkened before the lights flickered on. Tony shook his head, stripping and hopping into a long hot shower.

He let the water rain over him until his skin turned faintly red and he finally got back out of the shower and wrapped in a robe. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Have you decided to join me in my parlor little fly?" Loki's voice slid over Tony.

He rolled off of the bed, grabbing at the honing band he kept on his nightstand and activating it. The suit tore through the house, grabbing onto Tony's limbs and attaching as Tony spun in a circle, "Back so soon? Babe, you can't miss me if you never go away."

Loki laughed and stepped out of the shadows. He wore much more casual armor, and no horned helmet. His hair curled around the ends. He tilted his head, "I did go away, did I not?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"We did not finish our dispute." Loki smirked slowly approaching Tony.

Tony held up his hand, repulsor at the ready, "Get away."

"You still owe me a drink man of iron. One not smashed over my head. We are both civilized are we not?"

"You want a drink. Go fix yourself one babe."

"I would, but your bar seems to be in a state of disrepair at the moment." Loki stepped closer, "But I imagine you have a private stash somewhere."

"Oh, you want my private stash? That's a special request." Tony stepped to the side, towards his desk.

"Hm... Well I am a special guest am I not?" Loki smiled, following after Tony.

Tony pulled out his personal bottle of scotch and a glass. "Pour yourself a drink then."

"You have lost your manners, making your guest pour his own drink." Loki opened the bottle and poured himself a drink. He brought the glass to lips and took a sip before slowly licking his lips, He took the glass and swirled the golden liquid around, "Quite pleasing. Do you not think so?" He stepped forward and the glass clinked against Tony's faceplate.

"What are you playing at?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Loki purred, stepping back from Tony's side.

"Well maybe I just like straight answers from time to time."

"Darling, there is not a thing that falls straight from my lips." He finished his drink.

"I don't trust you."

"Good, then you are at least as smart as I gave you credit for." Loki smirked, before pushing his hand forward, a ball of ice surrounded Tony's hand again.

He grunted and fired the repulsor at Loki. It hit his chest and knocked the god backwards.

"You play rough." Tony tried to fire his repulsors to break the ice but it didn't even crack.

"You like it." Loki cooed, jumping back as Tony fired a few shots and dodged back.

"Only when it's you." He swung his ice-coated hand towards Loki but the god easily slid past it, grabbing Tony's other arm and coating it in ice.

Tony growled, stumbling with the added weight of the ice on his suit. He turned and slammed his frozen arms into the god’s chest. Loki slid backwards and across the floor, laughing.

"You do like it rough." He got back to his feet, advancing on Tony as he hit his boot repulsors and hovered unsteadily in the air. Loki grabbed him by his boot, freezing it under his touch.

Tony flopped to the ground and rolled, struggling to stand back up. Before he even had his balance back, Loki had his hand to Tony's chest, shoving the billionaire across the room, slamming him into the wall. Tony growled a sharp protest as Loki pinned his hand to the wall, freezing it in place. He then froze Tony's other hand to the wall, leaving him stuck and prone.

Loki then leaned back and watched him, "Afraid?"

"Of you? No way."

Loki grinned, "And why ever not?" He trailed his hands along the helmet, ice trickling along the seal of the faceplate and outer edges.

"If you wanted me dead you'd have done it ages ago. There wouldn't have been any of this cat and mouse stuff. So what do you want Rudolph?"

"Always with the pet names... It might give a man ideas..." Loki trailed his hand along Tony's chest. Even through the armor, Tony swore he could feel cold fingertips on his skin.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tony dropped his head against the wall and laughed, "You have been flirting with me!"

"And you man of iron have been flirting with me." Loki ran his hands further down the suit, testing the joints, and with a tug he pried the abdomen and groin sections of the suit free, throwing them across the room.

"Whoa there tiger, what are you doing?"

"What flirting leads to." Loki said, unzipping Tony's jeans.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Tony tried to keep his legs, "Hey, this is... This is flattering and all but I... Uh..."

"Are not interested?" Loki ran his fingers over Tony's rising erection.

"Yes! I mean no! Fuck, I mean... just... this is a bad idea."

"And you, as I recall are quite full of those." Loki pushed Tony's boxers and jeans down until they tangled on the pieces of suit still attached to his leg. "You cannot tell me you are not curious."

Tony swallowed, trying to deny all of those dreams about a dark haired lover between his legs, but this was reality, not some harmless wet dream. “Loki, look, I-"

Tony's breath left him in a stutter as Loki's long fingers trailed over his cock, beginning to stroke him with just the right amount of pressure. "This is how you like it is it not?" Loki's voice pressed against his still covered throat.

"Fuck...."

"I will take that as a yes." Loki continued stroking him. Tony's head thumped against the front of his helmet and he groaned, barely noticing when Loki's fingers trailed over his ass and began circling his entrance.

"I have watched you pleasure yourself." Loki purred as his finger pierced Tony.

Tony's voice froze in his throat as his hips bucked into the slick finger now eagerly probing him. He wanted to shy away but the other hand around his cock kept pumping him so perfectly, the intrusion slowly burned away out of his thoughts as he rolled his hips into the constant strokes.

Slowly a second finger slid home, and began to scissor and stretch Tony. He whined at the burn and slight pain of it as Loki didn't move slowly, but the pain faded away when the two fingers began fucking him in earnest, and one of the long digits grazed his prostate.

"Ah, fuck!"

"Mmm... That is the plan man of iron." Loki purred, pulling his hands away and removing his own leather trousers. Tony's stayed pinned to the wall, watching as the god was revealed, his own erection already leaking from a faintly blue head. He swallowed hard, this was really happening.

Loki grabbed Tony's leg and lifted it up, to wrap around his slim body as his cock nudged against Tony. Tony let out a long breath, relaxing just before he felt the head burn past that tight ring of resistance and burst freezing into his body. He shuddered, pulling hard against the ice that bound his hands to the wall but he couldn't get free at all.

Loki grinned at him, rolling his hips and pushing into Tony harder with each thrust. Tony's head thudded against the wall as Loki grabbed Tony's other leg and wrapped the billionaire entirely around his waist and arched upwards to slam into Tony. He moaned loudly as Loki began to pick up the pace slamming into the billionaire, scrapping the back of the suit against the wall and ripping into the drywall.

Tony wrapped his legs as tight around Loki as he could, holding on as the god pounded into him and Tony was pinned and forced to take whatever pace Loki set. Soft whimpers of pain and pleasure blended together and Tony wasn't sure what it was he was feeling but he knew he wanted more of this burning pain pleasure.

Loki hiked Tony higher up the wall, and slammed into his prostate. Pride out the window, Tony screamed, begged and sobbed as the pleasure exploded across his body and ripped the air from his lungs.

Loki snarled beside his head, his breaths icing over the metal of the suit. His orgasm built in his stomach and spread through every molecule in his body, coiling tighter and tighter until he wore he exploded, cumming harder than he had ever come in his life, bucking his hips into Loki's still pounding pace, crying as his over sensitized prostate was hit again and again.

With a half-snarl, half-moan, Loki came only a few moments later, slamming deeply into Tony's body and cumming until his seed dripped down Tony's thigh and began to slide into the still exposed seams of the suit.

Still pinned to the wall with ice, Tony laid there panting as Loki regained his sense and slowly slid from Tony's body. Tony's legs sagged to the floor, and he gasped for air, the suit hissing and pumping extra oxygen into his helmet.

Loki grinned, waving his hand and cleaning himself up, reappearing back in his casual leather trousers and tunic with hair back in place. He stepped back and waved his hands again. The ice melted from Tony's arms and he hit the ground on his hands and knees.

Loki smiled, walking over to trail his fingers down the back of the suit as Tony trembled,  "'Will you walk into my parlor?' said the spider to the fly." Loki recited, "And what do you think the fly ought to do man of iron?"

Tony laughed breathlessly, "If the fly is smart he'll get the hell out of there."

Loki grinned, "Mmmm but then he will never see what other tricks the spider has to offer."

Tony leaned back and pried the helmet off as he got back to his feet and jerked forward to pull Loki's lips to his. "And the spider might miss out on the fact that this fly has fangs."

Loki grinned, "I look forward to seeing them put to good use." He winked before fading away in a thin glimmer of gold.

Tony sank back onto the floor, laughing and already looking forward to the next time Loki dropped in.


End file.
